D,Gray days
by piru cululu
Summary: Last Chapter! Tomato War! Crossover, D,Gray-man x Harvest Moon. Shounen-ai, Laven. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic dgray pertama saiah!! X3

Maaf jelek. . .

Maaf ceritanya pendek. . .

Maaf kalau" bahasax agak baku. . .

Maklum, Q mci pmula TwT

Karakter :

.Allen

.Lavi

Sejenis catatan harian Dgray, dengan sedikit sentuhan yaoi -w-

* * *

**.Flashdisk.**

**By : Cululu**

* * *

Lavi : Len. . . Ke warnet, yuk??

Allen : Ngapain? Nyem, Tumben ke sana, nyem nyem [sambil makan]

Lavi : Inih, Q dapet tugas dari Komui! Disuruh nyari info tentang innocence pake internet

Allen : Oh. Nyem nyem [masih makan]

Lavi : Nyam-nyem-nyam-nyem!! Makan terus! Temenin!!

Allen : Nyem. . . [sambil mengangguk]

* * *

**.Day 1.**

Sesampai di warnet [dah masuk kabin]

Lavi : Aq Cuma dikasih batas waktu 5 hari. Temenin terus, ya?? [meluk Alen]

Allen : OK! Flashdisknya Q pasang ya

Lavi : Jangan!! Nggak usah! Aq aja!! [nyambar flashdisk yang dipegang Allen]

Allen : cepetan!

Lavi : . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Allen : Kenapa kamu!? Buruan!

Lavi : Len, ini nyolokinnya di mana, ya?? +gaptek mode on+

Allen : Gaptek luh! Itu, di lubang berbentuk kotak kcil itu!

Lavi : . . . Yang kanan ato yang kiri??

Allen : Terserah!

Lavi : OK. . . . "JLEEEEEBB" [sambil masang flashdisk. yang jleb tadi suara mulut]

Allen : Laviii!! Ga usah pake jlab-jleb-jlab-jleb segala!! Mrinding, nih!!

* * *

**.Day 2.**

Lavi : "JLEEEEEBB :3" [bertingkah kayak kemaren]

Allen : Laviiiiiii!!

* * *

**.Day 3.**

Lavi : "JLEEEEEBB :3"

Allen : . . . . . . . .

* * *

**.Day 4.**

Allen : Sini, aQ yang masang! [ngrebut flashdisk Lavi]

Lavi : OK, cantik X3 [nyium pipi Allen]

Allen : "JLEEEEB!!" [bertingkah kayak Lavi]

Lavi : Lho? Kok. . .

Allen : Gantian, masa kamu terus??

Lavi : Hmmmmmm. . . [meluk Allen] +lengket amat -w-+

* * *

**.Day 5.**

**Hari terakhir**

Allen : "JLEEEEEEB!!'

Lavi : "CROOOOOT!!"

Allen : Laviiiiii!!

Lavi : Kenapa sayang?? :3

**.Chapter 1.**

**~Selesaiiii~**

* * *

Mkci dah baca!!

Lanjut ke chapter 2!

REVIEW!! XDD


	2. The Birthday

Chapter 2! X3

Maaf cerita na aneh. . .

Karakter :

.Allen

.Lavi

.Lenalee

.Kanda

.Komui

"Allen, kamu mau hadiah apa???", tanya Lavi

* * *

**.The Birthday.**

**By : Cululu**

* * *

Di kantin. . .

.

Lenalee : Halo, Len! :D

Allen : Halo Lenalee :3. Ada apa??

Lenalee : Si Lavi nyariin kamu, tuh!

Lavi : Wooooooiiii!! [melambaikan tangan] Kucariin!! XD

Allen : Kenapeh??

Lavi : Gini, nih. . . Waktu kamu ulang taon, kan Aq belum ngci hadiah. . . .

Lenalee : Oh. Katanya kamu lagi bokek, ya?

Allen : . . .?? Apa?

Lavi : Ssssssssssssstt!! Nah, Allen. Kamu mau hadiah apa saying?? [meluk Allen]

Allen : Ngga usah di kasih juga ngga papa

Lavi : Jangan!! Sebagai seorang pacar yang baik, Q mau membahagiakan kmu!! DX

Lenalee : Loh? Jadi selama ini kalian pacaran? Pantes Lavi suka deket – ndeketin Allen. . . [mlirik ke arah Lavi]

Allen : Nggak!! Kita ga pacaran!! Dya cuma nempel – nempel ke aku ga jelas gitu!

Lavi : Tapi kamu suka, 'kan?? :3 [meluk Allen lagi]

Allen : . . . . . . +blush+

Lenalee : Me. . . Mencurigakan!! +teriak dalam hati+

Lavi : Jadi kamu mau apa?? :3 [masih meluk Allen]

Allen : Hmmmmmmm. . . [masang pose berpikir] Bagaimana kalau kamu memelihara **JENGGOT**?

Lavi + Lenalee : HAAAAAAAAAH!?! [treak mereka dalam sapi, eh, hati]

.

* * *

.

Komui : Okeh, laporan Q terima!! Balik ke kamar sonoh! Dan jangan deketin Lenalee Quh! -3-

Kanda : Ga akan!!! -,- [kluar dari ruang Komui]

.

* * *

.

Kanda : Akhir – akhir ini teratai-nya jadi membusuk. Apa aer na kukurangi aja, yaph? [pikir Kanda sambil berjalan ke kamarnya]

Lavi : YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!

BRUAAAAAAAAAK!! [Lavi nubruk Kanda]

Kanda : Kenapa luh, baka usagi!? Mau disate!? Ngagetin orang aja!! Sakit, nih!

Lavi : Yuuu. . . Yuu-chan. . . Gimana caranya supaya **JENGGOT-KU **cepet tumbuh??

Kanda : HAH!? [mlongo]

Lavi : Pliisss, bantuin gue. . . Penting banget, nih! DX

Kanda : Mana ku tahu! Knp Tanya aku!? Ku ga' punya **JENGGOT**!! [lari, masuk kamar, mbanting pintu]

Lavi : Yuu-chan. . .

* * *

Di dalem kamar Kanda. . .

Kanda : Hmmmm. . . Aneh, ya. [ngaca] Masa dia tau aku **JENGGOT-AN**?? Padahal setiap pagi kucukur mpe mulus '3' [ngaca sambil ngusap – ngusap jenggot]

**~To be continued~**

* * *

Kanda jenggotan rupanya!? Wkwkwkwkwk XDD +ditabok fans Kanda+

REVIEW!! }:3


	3. The Birthday 2

Halooo!!

Terima kasih dah pada nge-review!! XD

Ini jawaban review kalian,

.Aion :Trima kasih!! XD

.Ainnocenze : anggap aja 2 chapter itu 1 chapter. Jdi panjang, 'kn!? XD +dilemparin sendal WC +

.Furukara : mungkin lho. Semua cowo akan jenggotan kalau sudah dewasa :D

.Lavi : ini, sudah saya update :3

Karakter :

.Allen

.Lavi

.Kanda

.Bookman

.Cross

.Lenalee

* * *

**.The Birthday 2.**

**By : Cululu**

Lavi : wah, payah ni Yuu-chan. Pelit informasi. . .

Yup! Sebenarnya Lavi ga tau kalo Kanda tu jenggotan. Lavi cuma minta pertolongan.

Kanda : Heh! Aku denger!! [teriak di dalam kamar, masih ngaca]  
Lavi : Eh, denger, ya!? Enggak, kok. Yang tadi bo'ong, kok! [kabur]

Lavi : mendingan aku nanya sama Panda aja :3

* * *

Terlihat Bookman sedang duduk-duduk sambil minum teh di kamarnya

Lavi : wah, jadi kelihatan tambah tua. . .

Bookman : tadi kamu bilang apa?

Lavi : hah!? Engga. . . Ng, anu! Gimana caranya supaya **JENGGOT-KU** cepet tumbuh!?

Bookman : **UHUK, UHUK, HOEK-HOEK!!** [keselek teh] Ta. . . Tanyalah pada si Cross. Dia **BERJENGGOT**, UHUK!!

Lavi : OK! [berlari ke arah kamar Cross]

Terlihat seorang gadis berpakaian penyihir keluar dari kamar Cross sambil cengar-cengir.

"Siapa tuh cewe?", tanya Lavi dalem hati.

Cross : Loh? Lavi? Ada apa??

Lavi : Engga'. . . Eng. . . Itu siapa, ya??

Cross : Oh, dia dari divisi SO*L EAT*R. Nama-nya BLA*R. Sexy, ya??

Lavi : Eh, iya. . .

"Kayaknya aQ pernah baca di komik punya Allen. . .", pikir Lavi

Cross : Terus, ada apa ko' tumben-tumbennya ke kamarQ??

Lavi : Anu, ba. . . Bagaimana cara supaya **JENGGOT-KU** cepet tumbuh!?

Cross : Apa!? Kamu mau pelihara **JENGGOT**!?

Lavi : Gimana caranya!?

Cross : . . . Untuk informasi itu, bayarlah 10 ribu dollar

Lavi : We!?!

Cross : Mau informasi ngga!?

Lavi : Ng. . . OK, OK. Bayarnya pake yen boleh?

Cross : 10 ribu dollar berapa yen?

Lavi : Mmmmm. . . 10 yen! :D [bohong. Jangan dipercaya]

Lavi memberikan 10 yen ke Cross

Cross : Ini dia informasinya, ingat-ingatlah, ngga perlu dicatet.

Lavi : OK!!

Cross : "Semakin dewasa atau bertambahnya umurmu, **JENGGOT-PUN **akan ikut tumbuh."

* * *

Lavi : Sialan! Aku rugi 10yen!!

Lenalee : Gimana? Dah berhasil?? :D

Lavi : Ga'! 10 yen-ku malah melayang!

Lenalee : Ya, ampun Lavi. Cuma 10 yen aja. Relain deh

Lavi : 9.990 yen kalo ga ada 10 yen ga jadi 10ribu yen!! Orang yang meremehkan 10 yen akan menangis karena 10 yen!!

Lenalee : Eh, eh. Sori Lav. . .

Lavi : Gapapa. Tapi aku mesti gimana, yah??

Lenalee : Pake **JENGGOT** palsu aja?

Lavi : Itu dia!! Thx, Len! XD

Lavi : Alleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!! Aku dah punya **JENGGOT**!! XD [udah pake **JENGGOT** palsu yang baru dibelinya]

Allen : Mana? OH!! [syok]

Lavi : Kenapa?

Allen : Lav. . . Kamu. . . Kamu. . . Pake **JENGGOT **palsu?? [mau nangis]

Lavi : Kok kamu tau. . .?

Allen : Jelaslah tau!! Rambut-mu merah, tapi ko **JENGGOT-mu **warna item belang-belang putih dengan polkadot ijo!?

Lavi : Eh, anu, ini. . .

Allen : Lavi pembohong! Kamu nipu aku!! [kabur+nangis]

Lavi : Allen!! Tunggu!!

* * *

Lavi : Leeeeen!! Tungguuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!

Kanda : Diem! Pagi-pagi dah berisik!!!

Lavi : Hha? Pa. . . Pagi?

Kanda : Iya, ini dah pagi, bego!

Lavi melihat Kanda keluar dari kamarnya. Sepertinya tadi Kanda mau membangunkan Lavi yang kesiangan

Lavi : Ya, ampun!! Jadi itu mimpi!? GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

Lavi cepat-cepat ganti baju dan menuju kantin untuk sarapan

Allen+Lenalee : Pagi Lav! :D

Lavi : Pagi! Eh, Allen. . .

Allen : Kenapa, Lav? [senyum]

Lavi : Ka. . . Kamu suka nggak, kalau aku **JENGGOT-tan**??

Allen : ENGGAK!! Kenapa tanya yang aneh-aneh gitu!?

Lavi : Haaa. . . Syukurlah. . .

"Syukur ternyata Allen ga suka kalau aku **JENGGOT-tan**, syukur ternyata 10 yen-ku juga ga jadi ilang. . ."

Lavi : Len. . .

Allen : Apa?

Lavi : Aku suka kamu!! X3 [meluk Allen]

**~The End~**

* * *

Makasih dah baca!! Review!! XD


	4. D,Harvest man

Judulnya ga bagus, ya. . .

Karakter :

.Allen

.Lavi

.Lenalee

.Road

.Miranda

.Author Ainnocenze [Ainon]

* * *

**.D,Harvest man.**

**.By : Cululu.**

.

.

Di desa Innocence, hiduplah seorang petani bernama Allen Walker.

Allen : Wooiii!! Kok petani, sih!? Jelek banget!!

Cululu : Sabar. . . -w-

Saat pertama kali datang ke Desa Innocence, para gadis-gadis langsung jatuh cinta kepada Allen. [Wah, curang. Pasti pake gam*shark, nih] Yaah, emang pada dasarnya Allen imut! Wajarlah. . .

Lenalee : Halo, Allen! Mau pergi denganku ke festival besok nggak?? [smile]

Lenalee, di game itu dia berwujud cewe dengan rambut hitam pendek

Ainon : Jangan! Sama aku ajah!! [nendang Lenalee]

Ainon, di game itu dia berwujud cewe berambut putih, kayak Allen

Road : Sama aku! [nginjek Lenalee]

Road, di game itu dia berwujud cewe berambut ungu kehitaman

Miranda : Gak!! Tapi sama aku!! [nendang tanah ke wajah Lenalee]

Miranda, di game itu dia berwujud cewe berambut hitam panjang. Sebenarnya dia ketua para peri/kurcaci di Desa Innocence.

Lenalee : Woooooooooiiiiiiii!! Kok aku disiksa gini, sih!?

Bertengkarlah ke-4 gadis itu mpe ga nyadar kalo Allen kabur.

.

.

* * *

Lavi : Ah, Allen! [melambaikan tangan]

Allen : Eh, Pak RT

Lavi : Aku Pak Walikota, Len. . .

Allen : Sori, Lav. Kayaknya game-nya agak rusak. Ada apa??

Lavi : Besok kita jadi ke festival bareng ga, cantik?? [meluk Allen]

Allen : Jadiii. . . [blush]

Wah, ada adegan yaoi di sini! Pasti pake cheat!!

Lavi : Heh, author! Ga' usah sirik! Kamu juga sering pake gam*shark ama cheat, 'kan!?

Cululu : Eh, iya sih. . . [kabur]

Allen : Author yang aneh. Udah, ya Lav. Aku lupa ngasih makan sapi, nih. Ntar malah mati. Tha-tha!

Lavi : Dadah! Jangan mpe sakit ya, sayang! XD

.

.

* * *

Tralalala, trilili. Inilah nama-nama sapi peliharaan Allen! :

.

Sapi 1 : BaKanda

Sapi 2 : Tyki nafsu

Sapi 3 : Guru Cross

.

Kanda : Kok aku jadi sapi, sih!? Moyashi brengsek!!

Tyki : Saia ga nafsu!!

Cross : Jadi curiga, nih. . . Jangan-jangan yang kasih nama bukan Allen, tapi author Cululu!?

Cululu : Ko tau?

Pertengkaran ke-3 sapi itu terdengar Allen seperti ini : MOOOOO!! MOOOOOOO!! MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Allen : Ea, berisik. . .

Allen merogoh-rogoh ranselnya. Sepertinya dia sedang mencari sesuatu.

Allen : Ketemu!! Ini dia, obat sapi yang dikasih Lavi kemarin. Obat yang bisa buat sapi jadi hamil! Hihihi. . . Aku pakein ke siapa, ya??

Allen ngliatin para sapi satu-satu

Allen : Ke BaKanda aja, dah!

Kanda : Eeeeee!! Jangan! Moyashi jelek!! Jangan!!

Suara Kanda yang sedang protes terdengar seperti ini : MOOO!! MOOOOO!! MOOOOOO!! MOOO!!

Allen : Apaan, sih!? Berisik, kayak orangnya. . .

Allen-pun memercikkan obat itu ke Kanda. Dan Kanda-pun langsung hamil. . .

Kanda : Gyaaaaaaaaa!! Gue hamil!!

Tyki : Jangan deket-deket!!

Tyki menjauh dari Kanda yang sedang hamil.

Allen : Sekarang makan, ah!

Allen keluar dari kandang sapi dengan perasaan senang.

.

.

**~To Be Continued~**

* * *

.

Nah, ya! Besok akan ada festival apa, ya!? REVIEW!! X3


	5. Night Festival I

Alooooo!! XD

Akhirnya sudah chapter 5, ya??

Hmm. . .

Maaf, di chapter 4 yang lalu ada kesalahan!! OC author Ainnocenze [sekarang Moy'n Kouzuki] seharusnya di situ namanya jadi "Ainno", bukan "Ainon"!! aQ lupa!! DX. Maaf.

aQ juga sering lupa nulis disclaimer-nya. Maaf.

.

.

Disclaimer :

.D,Gray-man : Hoshino Katsura

.Harvest Moon : NATSUME

.Keroro Gunso : Yoshizaki Mine

.

Karakter :

.Allen : seorang petani yang rajin dan tajir

.Lavi : Walikota, diduga pacarnya Allen

.Krory : sekedar nampang

.Miranda dan para peri

.Komui : si pengganggu yang sebenarnya seorang nelayan

.Timcanpy/Tim : penasehat Allen

.Cululu : author yang seenaknya muncul

.

* * *

**.Night Festival I.**

.

Pagi hari di musim semi. Allen-pun bangun dengan 'kawai'-nya, ga lupa nguap. Wuiiiiiiiih, game canggih! XD

Allen : Hoaaaaaaahm. . . Jam berapa, nih??

Allen melihat jam wekernya yang berbentuk katak ijo lagi buat gunpla [gundam plastic model] sambil nungging dengan asyiknya. Keroro Gunso!!

Allen : Masih jam 11. Tidur lagi, ah. . .

.

GROOOOOOOOOOK

"**. . . . . . . . . . . . . ."**

**. **

??? : Woiiiiii!! Bangun!! Liat, tuh! Para ternak dan taneman treak-treak minta makanan!!

Allen : Hha. . .? Sapa, luh? +ngucek-ngucek mata+

??? : Gue Timcanpy! Anjing berbulu kuning keemasan yang sexy!!

Allen : Wee!? Ko' bisa ngomong!?

Tim : Pake cheat!

Allen : . . .

Tim : Udah, lu mandi sonoh! Kamu disuruh bantu-bantu buat festival ntar malem, 'kan!?

Allen : Ah, iya, ya. . .

Allen-pun berjalan ke arah kamar mandi dan siap-siap buka baju. . .

Cululu : Kyaaaaaaaaah!! Tubuh Allen! +blush+

PLAAK!!

Tim : Diem! Author sinting!

Allen : . . .

* * *

Nah, adegan mandinya di skip! Setelah Allen mandi, pake baju, sarapan, cuci piring +rajin'e+, ngasih makan ternak, nyiram taneman. . . Allen-pun segera berangkat ke alun-alun untuk bantu-bantu buat festival ntar malem.

Lavi : ALLEEEEEEEEEEEEE~~~~~N!!

Lavi berlari ke arah Allen dan langsung memeluknya erat-erat. ERAT-ERAT!!

Allen : La, Lavi. . . +blush+

Lavi : Allen. . .

Lavi memeluk Allen lebih erat. LEBIH ERAT!!

.

PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!!

.  
Tim : Bikin fanfic yang wajar-wajar aja kenapa, sih!?

Cululu : . . . +masang mulut ala cumi-cumi+

.

* * *

Allen : Lavi, sakit nih. . .

Krory : Maaf Mas Lavi. Bukannya saya mau ganggu. . . Tapi, maaf Mas Lavi. . .

Lavi : Apaan luh maaf-maaf'an!? Pergi sonoh! Ganggu orang aja!

Krory : Ma'aaaaaaaaaf!!!

Krory berlari sabil menangis

Miranda : Pak RT, anu, dicariin Mas Komui, tuh!

Lavi : Aku Walikota. . .

Lavi berjalan ke arah Komui yang sok sibuk dengan lemas

Miranda : Ngomong-ngomong Mas Allen. . . +blush+. Mas Allen dah pernah ketemu ma sodara-sodara saya belum?

Allen : Hah? Belum. . .

Masih ingat? Miranda itu pemimpin para peri di desa Innocence yang pernah diceritain di chapter 4. Miranda-pun memanggil sodara-sodaranya yang sedang besembunyi di balik po'on-po'on di hutan. Satu-persatu, mereka memperkenalkan diri.

Peri 1 : Halo! Namaku PEPSI!

Peri 2 : Namaku Coca Cola! Panggil aja COLA!

Peri 3 : Aku Coca Cola Zero. Panggil aku ZERO!

Peri 4 : Aku DIET COKE

Peri 5 : Aku FANTA!

Peri 6 : Aku 7up!

.

**TOKEK! TOKEK! TOKEK!**

.

Suara tokek menggantikan keheningan yang terjadi selama beberapa detik

* * *

**~To Be Bersambung~**

**+?+**

**. **

Myahahahaha!! Festivalnya akan dimulai di chapter berikutnya!! Semua cewe+OC+author+Lavi akan berdansa bersama Allen, loh!! REVIEW!!


	6. Night Festival II

Cululu di sini!

Terima kasih semua yang dah nge-review! Review lagi, yah!

.

Karakter :

.Terlalu banyak untuk disebutkan

.

Bocoran cerita :

.Terlalu banyak SKIP

.

Disclaimer :

.D,Gray-man : Hoshino Katsura

.Harvest Moon : NATSUME

.Doraemon : Fujiko F. Fujio

* * *

.

**.Night Festival II.**

**. **

Festival telah dimulai dengan meriah. Para cewek sibuk ngajak para cowo berdansa. . .

Lenalee : Allen –kun, dansa sama aku, yuk!

Allen : Boleh. . .

. . . . . SKIP!!

Lenalee : Aduuuh!! Llen, kamu nginjek kaki-ku, ya!?

Allen : Sori! Aku SENGAJA. Eh, ga sengaja. . .

Lenalee : Udah, ah! Aku mau makan aja!

Lenalee-pun pergi meninggalkan Allen. Ainno datang mengggantikan keberadaan Lenalee yang tak banyak berarti. . .

Ainno : Allen! Mau dansa ma aku nggak??

Allen : Boleh! Hmmmm. . .

Allen menatap Ainno sebentar.

Allen : Kamu bisa dansa?

Ainno : Enggak! :D

-SKIP-

* * *

Ayayuki : Leeen!! Dansa ama aku, yuk!

Allen : A. . .

Belum selese ngomong, tiba-tiba Nana, adik Allen, muncul.

Nana : Jangan! Aya nggak boleh merusak kesucian kakak Nana!

Ayayuki : Merusak kesucian apaan!? Cuma dansa doang kok. . .!

Nana :Pokoknya ngga' ada yang boleh dansa ma kakak!

Ayayuki : Tadi aku liat si Lele +maksudnya Lenalee+ dansa ma Allen beberapa detik.

Nana : Apa!? Harus Nana beri pelajaran!

Ayayuki : Ikut deh! XD

Mereka ber-2 pergi meninggalkan Allen.

Allen : . . .

-SKIP-

* * *

Lavi : Sayang!

Allen : Lavi!

Lavi : Dansa yuk??

Allen : . . .OK +blush+

??? : Sama aku aja!

???? : Sama aku!!

Lavi+Allen : Siapa!?

??? : Gue Lavi! Lavi no Tenshi!

???? : Aku Aion Laven. Panggil Aion saja

Lavi+Allen : . . .

Lavi no Tenshi : Kenapa?

Aion : Ko' diem?

Lavi+Allen : Itu. . .

Miranda : KYAAAAAA!! Noah!!

Tykki dan Earl muncul! Para exorcist pada ngaktifin innocence. Para OC dan author pada megang macem-macem senjata. . .

Daftar senjata yang dipake author dan para OC :

.Cululu : Panci

.Ainno : Keran

.Ayayuki : Sendal

.Nana : Sendok

.Lavi no Tenshi : Kubis

.Aion : Ulekan

.

Tykki : MWAHAHAHAHA!!

Earl : Halo~! Met malem smua!

Lavi : Mau apa kalian!?

Earl : . . .?

Tykki : ? Numpang lewat

GUBRAAAK!!

* * *

Cululu : Allen!

Allen : Ah, Kururu.

Cululu : Festivalnya dah mau berakhir, nih.

Allen : Terus?

Cululu : Ke depan panggung, dong! Nana mau nyanyi tuh!! Habis Allen liat Nana nyanyi, baru festivalnya berakhir.

Allen : Kok gitu?

Cululu : Ini, 'kan game. . .

Allen langsung berari ke depan panggung, mau melihat adik kesayangannya nyanyi.

Cululu : Allen! Tas-mu jatuh, tuh!!

Allen pura-pura tidak mendengar dan mencari tempat strategis untuk melihat adiknya nyanyi.

Cululu : Kacang!!

Saat Allen sampai di depan panggung, Nana mulai menyanyikan lagu-nya yang berjudul. . .,

**ALLEN-EMON**

**. **

Aku ingin begini, aku ingin begitu

Ingin ini, ingin itu

serakah sekali~

.

Semua-semua-semua

dapat dikabulkan

dapat dikabulkan dengan Crown Clown ajai~b

.

Aku ingin terbang bebas

Sama Allen!

"Hah! Ditabok Lavi ma Nana, loh! Mampus!"

Back vocal by : Ayayuki+Ainno+Lavi no Tenshi

.

La-la-la~

Aku sayang sekali~

Allen-emo~n

.

La-la-la~

Aku sayang sekali~

Allen-emo~n

.

-END-

Lirik : Cululu

Musik : Band Gulay +plesetan dari Glay. Hehe+

Vocal : Nana Walker

Back vocal : Ayayuki+Ainno+Lavi no Tenshi

Dancer : Lavi, Miranda dan para peri soft drink

Pesuruh : Lenalee Lee

* * *

Terdengar tepukan meriah dari para penonton. Festival-pun berakhir dengan damai. Namun, beberapa bulan kemudian terjadi hal yang mengembirakan!! Kanda melahirkan!!

**To Be Continued~**

* * *

**Re, View. . . -w-**


	7. BORN!

BORN!! Ini judul cerita kali ini, menceritakan tentang anak Kanda, si sapi. Maaf telat update. Naskahnya hilang, namun sudah ditemukan dalam keadaan sobek-sobek. Maaf.

Disclaimer :

.D,Gray-man : Hoshino Katsura

.Harvest Moon : NATSUME

* * *

**.BORN!!.**

Allen : Umh? Di mana ini? Kenapa gelap sekali?

-TRIIIING-, muncul cahaya yang sangat terang

Allen : Siapa!?

??? : Allen Walker. Hari ini, keluargamu akan bertambah 2 ekor.

Allen : E... Ekor!?

??? : Ya, kau akan segera mengetahuinya saat terbangun.

Allen : Jadi aku lagi mimpi, nih!?

??? : Begitulah. Selamat tinggal.

-TRIIIIIING-

Allen : A... Apa!?

Allen terbangun dari mimpinya. Karena masih bingung dengan mimpinya tadi, Allen memutuskan untuk tidur kembali. "Siapa tau ketemu dia lagi."

Tim : Bangun! Keadaan gawat darurat!

Allen : Kenapa? Ayamnya tenggelem di WC lagi?  
Tim : Bukan! Tapi Kanda! Kanda mo melahirkan!

Allen : Apa!? Kanda mo mencairkan!?

Tim : MELAHIRKAN!!

Saat itu juga, Allen bersama Tim berlari ke arah kandang sapi. Terlihat di sana Lenalee, si suster, bersama Jiji, si dokter, sedang membantu Kanda melahirkan.

Kanda : MOOOOOOO!! [menurut kamus terjemahan, bahasa sapi tadi artinya "GYAAAAA!!"]

Lenalee : Tahan! Tarik nafas dalam-dalam...

Kanda : MOH-MOH-MEH-MOH [menurut kamus terjemahan, bahasa sapi tadi artinya "HOH-HOH-HEH-HOH]

Jiji : Bagus, hembusakan.

Kanda : MUUUUH [menurut kamus terjemahan, bahasa sapi tadi artinya HUUUUH]

Lenalee : Yak, angkat kaki tinggi-tinggi.

-PLETAK-

Jiji : Kamu mau bantu ngelahirin apa ngajarin senam!?

Lenalee : Ma-Maaf.

Allen : Dokter Jiji!

Jiji : Oh, Allen. Tarik nafas dalam-dalam!!

Kanda : MOOOOO!! [menurut kamus terjemahan, bahasa sapi tadi artinya "GYAAAAA!!"]

Lenalee : Berusahalah Kanda! Kanda pasti bisa!

Allen : Ayo, Nda! Lenalee ma Dokter Jiji juga, berusahalah!

Tim : Allen, kita lakukan itu, yuk!

Allen : Oh! Tarian itu, ya!? OK!

Allen dan Tim mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan mulai menari tarian cheerleaders untuk mendukung Lenalee yang mulai kelelahan membantu Kanda, lengkap dengan pom-pom nya. Bagi yang tidak ingin lihat, harap tidak dibayangkan.

Allen+Tim : L-E-N-A-L-E-E! LENALEE! G-O! T-O! GO TO! GO TO-!

Lenalee : Go to apa!? Go to hell!?

+ide dari kakak laki-laki kuru. Terima kasih!+

* * *

-0.o 'w' XD '3'-

Lenalee : Selamat! Anaknya 2 ekor, jantan dan betina.

Lenalee menyerahkan ke-2 ekor bayi sapi yang digendongnya dengan susah payah ke Allen yang memasang mata berbinar-binar.

Allen : Lucunya! Kakaknya yang mana?

Jiji : Yang itu.

Jiji menunjuk bayi sapi yang disebelah kanan. Asal nunjuk.

Tim : Mirip Kanda, ya.

Lenalee : Allen, kamu harus menamai bayinya.

Allen : Ok! Yang ini kuberi nama Adinda.

Allen menunjuk bayi sapi yang disebelah kiri.

Jiji : Adinda? Pasti ada artinya dong!

Allen : Ada. Adinda, Anak DarI kaNDA.

Jiji-Tim-Lenalee : ..........

Allen : Yang itu kuberi nama Kakanda! KAKAk dari adiNDA.

Tim : Pemberian nama yang maksa sekali...

Allen : Oh, iya! Gimana keadaan Ba-Kanda!?

Jiji dan Lenalee terdiam. Wajah mereka tertunduk, memasang wajah penuh kesedihan.

Tim : Mu... Mungkinkah...

Allen : Jangan-jangan Kanda...

Kanda : WOOOI! Gue belum mati!

Allen : Kanda!?

**~Bersambung~**

* * *

Maaf pendek!


	8. Last Chapter

**D, Harvest-man**

Disclaimer : D,Gray-man punya Hoshino Katsura. Kalau Harvest Moon punya saya, ntar ada resep memasak fried chicken, tongseng kambing, sapi panggang, dll. Karena itulah, Harvest Moon punya NATSUME agar game ini nggak ada unsur sadis-sadisnya.

Fanfic : piru cululu

Summary : Last Chapter! Tomato War! Crossover, D,Gray-man x Harvest Moon. Shounen-ai, Laven. AU.

Warning! : Abal, gajhe, lebay, shounen-ai, sadis, sapi hamil, sapi dan anjing bisa bicara, dan hal-hal aneh lainnya. Ga suka? Ga usah baca! Apalagi review! Flamer? Anu, tolong bakar sampah tetangga saya, dong *?*

* * *

**.D, Harvest-man.**

**.Last Chapter.**

**By : piru cululu**

"Kanda!?" Allen teriak kaget. Wajar. Siapa sih yang nggak kaget ngelihat sapi bisa ngomong? Yah, kalau sapinya ngomong pake bahasa sapi aku nggak kaget, sih. (Ya, iyalah! *digampar*)

"Baka moyashi! Udah biat aku jadi sapi, hamil lagi!" Kanda keluar kandang sambil ngeluarin deathglare, "Tanggung jawab!"

"HAH!? NIKAH!? Ogaaaaah!!" Dan terjadilah kejar-kejaran antar toge dan sapi.

"Baka moyashi! Kumakan kau!!" Benar, sapi bisa makan toge.

"Nggaaak! Ampuuun!" Dan toge nggak bisa makan sapi.

"Kalau mereka nikah bisa jadi AreKan, nih," komentar Lenalee sambil makan popcorn. Bookman ngangguk-ngangguk. Sedangkan Lavi, semenya Allen, cuma bisa menonton dan berdoa.

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!" Tiba-tiba Timcanpy muncul dari atas genteng rumah sok keren.

"Tim, ntar jatuh, loh," Lavi sweatdrop.

"Aku harus melakukan sesuatu!" Timcanpy melompat ke arah Allen dan, "Tim's Kick!"

DUAG! Plek

Allen tepar ditendang Timcanpy. Kanda udah siap-siap menginjak-injak toge kita tercinta.

"Tunggu, Yuu-chan! Tunggu! Ntar aku kawinin ma kelinci, lho. Biar jadi Rappcow," Lavi mencegah Kanda dengan panik. "Lalu, Tim! Apa-apaan kau!?" geram Lavi marah.

"Sebelum aku jawab, aku pingin nanya," Timcanpy menatap mereka serius, "Apa kalian nggak capek hidup di dunia Harvest Moon begini? Kalian pasti pingin keluar, 'kan?" Yang lain ngangguk-ngangguk. Timcanpy melanjutkan lagi, "Satu-satunya cara untuk keluar adalah buat dia Game Over. Karena itulah aku bantu si Kanda."

"Tapi kok kita belum keluar-keluar juga?" tanya Kanda penasaran.

"Mungkin harus sampai mati! Bukan pingsan!" duga Lenalee seenak udel.

"Salah!" Bookman yang dari tadi diem berteriak heboh, "Game Harvest Moon tidak bisa Game Over. Mengingat ini adalah game sims yang kelewat damai."

"Lah? Terus gimana?" tanya Lavi khawatir sambil mendekap Allen khawatir.

"Satu-satunya cara adalah..."

**-Iklan! Iklan dulu!-**

'_Graymaret, pilihan keluarga. Graymaret, yang termurah. Graymaret yang terlengkap. Graymaret, pilihan keluarga!_' Plesetan lagu mini market Indo***et.

Kalau Lenalee berada dalam antrean belanjaan dia bakal pakai Dark Bootsnya buat menyerobot antrean. Kanda yang melihat hal itu cuma bisa marah-marah dalam hati. Lavi bakal membantu Allen yang membawa banyak belanjaan. Cross bakal melayani pelanggan dengan tidak ikhlas. Sedangkan Komui bakal sibuk berebut diskon dengan ibu-ibu rumah tangga.

'_Graymaret, pilihan keluarga. Graymaret, yang termurah. Graymaret yang terlengkap. Graymaret, pilihan keluarga!_'

**-End of Iklan-**

"Satu-satunya cara adalah..." Bookman melanjutkan.

Iklaaaan! Iklaaaaaaaaaaannn! -digetok Tessei Lavi-. "Barusan iklan juga!" teriak Lavi marah-marah. Iya, iya, saya (author) menyesal...

"Ehem!" Bookman menyadarkan yang lain, "Satu-satunya cara adalah..."

Iklaaaan! Iklaaannn!

"KATANYA MENYESAL!? WOOOIIIIIIII!!!"

Prang! Ctar! Dhuar! Popipopipopipopipopipopipoipo... Khukhukhukhukhu..... Kolkolkolkolkolkolkol.... Mwahahahahah.... Bzzzzzzzzzzzzt.......

**Mohon tunggu untuk beberapa saat...**

"SATU-SATUNYA CARA ADALAH!!" Bookman teriak-teriak ga sabar, "Memenangkan Tomato War ini!" Bookman ngeluarin selebaran menurigakan, "Lomba diadakan besok di alun-alun kota. Satu grup terdiri dari 3 orang. Cara mainnya sama seperti perang salju, yang kena lemparan tomat dinyatakan gugur. Grup yang menang akan mendapat satu buah permintaan dari author!"

"Deal?"

"DEAL!!" semua berteriak semangat dan langsung menuju rumah masing-masing untuk latihan. Meninggalkan Timcanpy yang menatap Allen yang masih pingsan dengan tatapan menyesal, "Aku menyesal telah menendangmu, Allen..."

Sedangkan Kanda? Nggg... Jangan tanya, ah.

Keesokan harinya di alun-alun kota...

"Selamat siang semuanya!" sapa Komui dengan toa sebagai MC, "Selamat datang di Tomato War! Mari saya tunjukkan peserta-pesertanya!"

"Tim pertama, Fujoshi's Power! Anggotanya adalah Lenalee, Miranda, dan Road!" mereka bertiga melompat-lompat kecentilan.

"Tim kedua, Save the Animals! Anggotanya adalah Kanda, Allen, dan Lavi!" mereka bertiga diem aja, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Terutama Lavi, "Obat buatan Komui memang hebat. Bisa buat Kanda kembali menjadi manusia!" pikirnya penuh kecurigaan.

"Apa lu, liat-liat?" tanya Kanda sarkastis.

"Eng-enggak..." Lavi deg-degan.

"Dan tim ketiga, Seme Unite! Anggotanya adalah Tyki, Millenium Earl, dan Bookman!" lanjut Komui. Tyki tersenyum aneh, Earl makan tomat, dan Bookman berdiri diam.

"Ketiga tim akan bertanding bersamaan! Senjata yang diperbolehkan hanyalah tomat. Kalau nggak mau kena tomat kalian bisa bersembunyi dibalik tong-tong tomat. Yang terkena lemparan tomat atau melewati batas garis putih dinyatakan gugur! Ngomong-ngomong tomat-tomat segar ini disponsori oleh Allen Walker."

"Terima kasih, Komui..." kata Allen berwajah datar, udah capek muncul di fanfic jelek buatan saya. Maaf, ya, Llen. Ini yang terakhir, kok. Hehehe...

Komui bersiap memulai aba-aba, "Siaaaap.... Mulai!"

PLEK! PLEK!

Earl dan Lenalee terkena lemparan tomat dari Kanda, "Huh." Dengan berat hati mereka berdua keluar dari arena.

"Aku takut, aku takut...." Miranda menggigil bersembunyi di balik tong. "Miranda, bantu serang, dong!" protes Road sambil bolak-balik melempar tomat dan bersembunyi.

PLEK!

"Waduh!" Road sekarang maskeran tomat dan Miranda langsung mengibarkan bendera putih. "Kami menyerah! Kami menyerah!" Kurang dari waktu 3 menit, Fujoshi's Power udah kalah.

"Hea! Hea! Hea! Hea!" Lavi dan Millenium Earl bertarung sengit! Mereka saling melemparkan tomat dengan kecepatan tinggi, "Hea! Hea! Hea!"

Entah sengaja atau nggak niat, Bookman ngelempar tomat ke arah mukanya sendiri, "Aku kalah!" Dalam hati dia percaya pada Allen dkk untuk menghentikan fanfic ini.

Sedangkan Kanda dan Allen melawan Tyki. Kanda dan Allen bersembunyi di balik tong, mengadakan rapat. "Psst, psst, pssst. Gitu, Nda." kata Allen. Kanda tersenyum licik, "Che, boleh juga... Agak memalukan, sih," gumamnya sambil blushing.

"Tyki Mikki Mouse!" Alis Tyki naik satu begitu dipanggil dengan nama aneh tersebut. Dia melihat Kanda dan Allen yang memakai pita-pita sambil blushing. Melihat mereka berdua yang manis Tyki cengok sampai mimisan.

"Rasakan kekuatan kami! Uke Missiles!"

PLEK PLEK PLEK PLEK PLEK DUAG!

Tyki defeated.

"Hea! Hea! Hea! Hea!" Pertarungan Earl melawan Lavi masih berlanjut.

"Menyerah saja kau, kelinci merah bajak laut nggak jadi!" singgung Earl sambil melempari Lavi dengan banyak tomat.

"Diam kau, om-om genit nan mesum yang hobby pake baju bunny girl!" Lavi menghindari serangan Earl dengan gesit dan melempar tomat tepat di tengah-tengah wajah Earl, "Kena kau."

Sorak-sorai terdengar dari arah penonton. Tim Save The Animals menang! Dengan napas tak beraturan akibat kelelahan Kanda, Allen, dan Lavi mencoba tersenyum.

"Selamat kalian bertiga! Selamat!" seru Komui masih dengan toa uniknya.

"Anu.. Hadihnya? Weh..." Semua orang tertegun melihat bayangan aneh hitam besar turun dari langit dengan lebay.

"Saya makhluk sewaan author, datang untuk menyerahkan hadiah kepada pemenang!" makhluk itu menghampiri Allen, "Apa permintaanmu?" Lavi, Kanda, Bookman, dan Timcanpy menatap Allen penuh harap, "Mintalah agar fanfic ini segera tamat!" pikir mereka antusias.

"Aku? Aku mau..."

"Ya?"

"Aku mau..."

"Cepetan, Llen!" teriak Timcanpy sewot.

"Aku mau makan makanan Itali!"

GUBRAK!!

Matahari terbenam tanda sudah sore. Akhirnya Tomato War ini dipenuhi dengan tangis, keringat, air mata, dan air tomat. Samar-samar terdengar suara orang heboh berteriak-teriak.

**.The End.

* * *

**

**Thanks for reading.** Ini fanfic terakhirku. Dari dulu aku pongin ngehapus account ffn-ku, tapi ga jadi gara-gara nggak nemu tombol 'deactive' *dodol*. Apakah saya bakal menemukan tombol itu kali ini? Kalau nggak bisa saya mogok jadi author aja, ah. Ehe. **Thanks all. Please review this bad fanfic If you don't mind ^^.**

**Regards,**

piru cululu


End file.
